Field of the Invention
This invention relates to distributed antenna systems (DAS); and more particularly, to a low-profile mounting apparatus for recessed mounting of DAS antennas.
Description of the Related Art
Distributed Antenna Systems (DAS), pico cell, femto cell, WLAN and other antennas are becoming increasingly used in buildings for distributing communications among users. The required installation time and ease of installation are two primary considerations for selection of such systems. A typical DAS antenna installed in an office building will be attached to a ceiling tile of the type commonly found in modern buildings. The DAS antenna is currently attached to the surface of the tile that faces downward towards the floor, with a hole cut through the tile to accommodate the coaxial connection required for operation of the antenna. Screws can be used to attach the antenna to the ceiling for support. Alternatively, and to ease installation, a single threaded plastic collar and nut, for example as described in commonly owned US pub. US2015/0207202, can be used to attach the antenna using a single connection.
Many of these antennas are relatively large and are often aesthetically invasive into the office space for which they serve. There is a need to reduce the profile of the antenna without compensating antenna performance.